Kardashian Rangers
Warning: This article is still under construction! Uctions needed! Kardashian Rangers is a spinoff between the Kardashian-Jenner family and the Power Rangers series that made its debut on June 01, 2019 (on The Pingas Channel), on the same day as Jennifer Lopez's oversexed album called On the 6 (which even includes the also-oversexed hit called Waiting for Tonight, not to be confused with Sonic's 'I'm waiting' line) have made its 20th anniversary since J.Lo and the whole Karduckshian-Jennerd sisters have share the same set of bodies (hence big ass. Dayum (or in Yurop, we spell that as 'Dajum'), Tove the 'Lo' ain't talking). Plot summary Modeled after both Power Rangers and Pingas Rangers of Dr. Ivo 'Pingas' Robotnilk, Kardashian Rangers is some 'organiszation' established by Kim 'egg-ass' Kardashian in order to protect the influencer community (of social media and beyond) from the intrusions of ze so-called 'it girls', to which they urge, or force themselves to dislike the Kar-duh-shians and Jen-nuhs since ze 'it-girls' are deeply distinct from da Karduhsians/Fartashians and Jennuhs. Their biggest enemy comes from the 'League of Hexy and Sexy It-Girls' (a reference to the organiszation's body frame, skin tone and mindset, being similar to those found through witches from Ze Sims 2). Fashion and equipment Kardashian Rangers' members wear high-cut, one piece bathing suits as their battle-ready armor in order the plot an ambush on those who defy them but however, they primarily don't wear headgear and their typical type of headgear is a trucker hat whose visor is on the back of the head (a long-standing reference to the Karduhshians and Jennuhs being deeply smitten with deeply 'backward' black culture). ''The custody of A$AP Rocky'' On 30 June 2019, A$AP Pocky Rocky spent time in Sweden Mobius for a hypersexual activity convention but however, he got arrested and detained in one of the dungeons around King Harkinian's castle. Donald Trump Dodard Thrumpf enticed the Prime Minister of Sweden King of Hyrule for a bail to release him, along with the help of the K.R. while they are ordered to destroy an army led by ultra-pale, oddly skinny, viagra-crazy ladies milkmaids. '' Members and allies (of the Kardashian Rangers (K.R.), current) *Kim Kardashian (founder and team leader, as the black Kardashian Ranger and 'The Supreme Commander' of K.R.) *Beyonce (as the gold Kardashian Ranger) *Nicki Minaj (as the pink Kardashian Ranger) *Emily Ratajkowski (aka EmRata, as the brown Kardashian Ranger *Selena Gomez (as the silver Kardashian Ranger) *Cara Delevingne (as the white Kardashian Ranger) *Miley Cyrus (as the cyan Kardashian Ranger) *Kendall Jenner (as the green Kardashian Ranger) *Kylie Jenner (as the blue Kardashian Ranger) *Gigi Hadid (as the yellow Kardashian Ranger) *Bella Hadid (as the red Kardashian Ranger) *Kris Jenner (as 'The Overlord') *Khloe Kardashian (as 'The Bulk') *Kourtney Kardashian (as 'The Skull') *Dr. Ivo Robotnik (as 'The Pingas') *Scratch and Grounder *Coconuts *King Harkinian Enemies (of the K.R., in some 'organiszation' called 'League of Hexy and Sexy It-Girls', leaders are varied) *Jane Birkin *Marianne Faithfull *Patti Smith *Isabelle Huppert *Isabelle Adjani *Juliette Binoche *Monica Bellucci (thinks that Kim K. 'is a joke' since they both look like each other) *Sophie Marceau *Coralina Cataldi-Tassoni *Charlotte Gainsbourg *Winona Ryder *Vanessa Paradis *Franka Potente *Caroline De Maigret *Asia Argento (Dario's daughter, plots a revenge on the K.R. for ruining her victimhood and her relationship with Rose McGowan) *Marion Cotillard *Audrey Tautou *Carice Van Houten (not to be confused with Milhouse Van Houten) *Emma De Caunes *Virginie Ledoyen *Mira Aroyo (Bulgarian: Мира АРОЙО, member of Ladytron, not to be confused with JonTron) *Fiona Apple *Brigitte Lo Cicero *Jules Medeiros (of Dum Dum Girls) *Alison Mosshart *Clotilde Hesme *Noomi Rapace *Christina Ricci *Eva Green *Dominique Swain *Floor Jansen *Louise Bourgoin *Sienna Miller *Lou Doillon (had a spat with Kim K. and also, both Beyonce and Nicki Minaj) *Alexa Chung *Jena Malone *Mary Elizabeth Winstead *Charlotte Wessels *Amanda Knox *Charlotte Kemp Muhl *Sasha Grey (worked for them as an occassional worker but individually left the group 9000 years later) *Uffie (aka Anna-Catherine Hartley) *Stacy Martin (of ''Nymphomaniac fame) *Coraline Jones *Lily-Rose Depp (refused to join the K.R. but ended up joining the opposite instead) Category:Kim Kardashian Category:The Kardashian and Jenner family Category:Memes Category:Dead meme Category:Power Rangers